New Battles
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Brice, a novice trainer has just started his quest in the world of Pokemon, meeting and making many new friends along the way, Brice is going to discover what it means to be a pokemon master.
1. Battles of Every Kind

New Battles  
Chapter 1: Battles of Every Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters involved except for Brice

"Pidgey use Quick Attack."

In a forest glade near Viridian City, a young trainer by the name of Brice was going to capture his third Pokémon. A small Caterpie was sitting on the ground when it looked up and saw Brice's Pidgey come flying toward it. It screeched in alarm and tried to run away only to be hit and sent flying into a tree. Brice smirked as he tossed his pokeball. It hit the Caterpie and opened, absorbing the small worm with a red light. It fell to the ground and the center glowed red as it began to shift, the Caterpie inside trying feebly to escape. Eventually it settled and a bell went off letting Brice know he'd captured his Pokémon.

Brice smirked again as he retrieved the pokeball. His Pidgey looked at him as he returned it to its own pokeball.

Brice put the ball on his belt and turned toward the forest exit, he was a ten year old, like most novice trainers, he wore a black shirt and jacket over a black pair of pants and shoes. The sleeves of his jacket had white rings on the forearms and he also wore a black fedora with a white ring around the brim. He sighed as he entered the way stop that led out of the forest. He looked up as he walked out of the building and watched a herd of Pidgey fly by. He had only been on his journey for three days but he'd already managed to traverse the Viridian forest and had caught two Pokémon, not including his own Charmander that he received from Professor Oak. Brice took a step toward the nearby patch of grass where he hoped to find a new Pokémon.

As the hours passed Brice had managed to level up some of his pokemon, he was currently engaged with a Mankey. He watched as his Pidgey took down the Mankey, which he then caught.

"Yeesh. At this rate I'll be able to take on Brock in a few days, first things first, I need to get this guy healed up before I train him."

Brice's Caterpie had evolved into a Metapod. Which was now sitting dormant in its pokeball. His Pidgey also needed healing as it had been fighting hard to keep itself strong and help out his other pokemon. He stepped out of the tall grass and made his way to the nearby pokemon center, where he entered the door and found nurse joy waiting for him. He gave her his pokeballs and she took them on a tray and did her normal process and healed them.

"Thank you" He said as she nodded

He stepped outside and immediately felt a chill in the air, he put his jacket collar up a bit "Jeese, I hope Mankey's okay with the cold." He said before setting off again.

As night began to settle for Brice he sighed and looked at a pokeball. In the last few hours he'd managed to catch a whole new set of pokemon, and his Mankey had leveled up enough that it knew Low Kick. He was ready to fight Brock far sooner than he'd expected. Also, after defeating a few other trainers he'd saved up enough money to buy a coat to defend against the cold. It was a long coat that came down behind his legs and covered his arms entirely with a large collar. He had also bought a thicker black shirt, and a bag that he kept slung over one shoulder that contained his lighter clothes.

"Tomorrow I fight Brock and get ready to really start my journey." He said grinning as he stepped into the Pokemon Center where he planned to spend the night.


	2. The First Milestone

New Battles  
Chapter 2: The First Milestone

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters involved except Brice

Brice walked out of the pokemon center and stretched "Alright, time to fight Brock." He turned toward the city and began walking. A few minutes later he entered the gym and found an opponent looking straight at him. He held out Mankey's pokeball, ready to fight.

"Are you ready?" The Youngster called to Brice

"Ready when you are." He called back

"Alright, Go, Diglett!" The youngster shouted sending out a pokeball that released a small mound in a hole.

"Mankey." Brice said tossing the ball and releasing the small monkey pokemon.

"Mankey, use low kick." Brice commanded indicating the Diglett

Mankey rushed forward and dropped into a slide kicking Diglett in the head. It's eyes turned to X's as it collapsed, feinted.

The youngster was amazed. He paid Brice and stepped aside allowing him to face Brock.

Brice grinned as he prepared himself for his first Gym Battle.

"My name is Brock, I'm the leader of the Gym here in Pewter city, I prefer to use rock pokemon." Brock told him as Brice stepped into the challenger box

"The name's Brice. I'm on a quest to catch all the pokemon in the world, and become a pokemon master."

"Well, this if your first goal as a pokemon trainer, so let's see how you've started." Brock said "Geodude, go!"

"Mankey." Brice said and it rushed forward into the rock style battlefield.

As the light from Brock's pokeball clear it revealed a small rock with two arms that were extending from its side.

"You're the challenger, so you can make the first move." Brock stated

"Mankey, Low kick!"

Mankey rushed forward and dropped into a slide kicking Geodude and sending it flying. As it landed, Geodude pushed itself back up, but Brice could tell it was getting weak.

"Geodude! Rock throw!" Brock commanded

Geodude picked up a boulder sitting next to him and threw it at Mankey

"Mankey, dodge, then use Low kick again." Brice stated

Mankey dodged the attack with a roll to the left then rushed through the rock garden at Geodude, sliding into a kick and sending it flying, feinting as it landed.

"Excellent." Brice said as Brock withdrew his unconscious Geodude.

"Onix, go!" Brock shouted releasing a large, rock snake like pokemon.

"Mankey, Low kick!" Brice shouted indicating Onix

Mankey rushed forward and slid

"Onix, Bind!" Brock shouted

Onix scooped Mankey up with its tail and began to crush it

"Mankey!" Brice called

"Do you surrender?" Brock asked

"Never!" Brice shouted back

"You foolish boy, would you risk your own pokemon's safety to achieve your goals?" Brock asked him

"I'm not risking my pokemon. Mankey, scratch Onix's eyes"

Mankey looked up and quickly slashed at Onix's head, the pain made Onix release it.

"Mankey, low kick!" Brice called as Mankey landed

Onix was still recovering from the scratch to the face when a sudden force sent it toppling to the ground. Its vision darkened, but it got back up.

"Again!" Brice shouted

Mankey rushed forward and slid knocking Onix in the back and sending it down for the count.

"Onix…" Brock said as he returned it. "Well done Brice." He said as he walked across the field and Brice returned Mankey

"Take this. It's the boulderbadge, with it, any pokemon you obtain will listen to you as long as it's level 20 or less" Brock said handing Brice a small badge that looked like a gray boulder

"Thanks." Brice said taking it and depositing it in his pocket, making a mental note to buy a badge case later.

"Brice. This is just the first step in achieving your dream. Remember to keep on the right path, and never to stray too far, and I know you'll complete your goal."

Brice nodded as she turned to leave. Brock went to call him, but stopped. As he walked out Brock sat back down and thought about what had happened.

Brice walked outside and grinned as he produced the boulderbadge from his pocket. He also rearranged the pokeballs on his belt so Mankey was behind the first in the list, that way he could call it out in case things got bad. He picked up the next pokeball and threw it, it opened and released a white light, revealing a Picachu.

"Picachu is it?" Brice asked kneeling down to look at it, eye-to-eye

The small yellow mouse nodded.

"Listen to me. My name is Brice, I plan on capturing all the pokemon in the world, and I want you to help me do that. I just finished beating Brock with Mankey and completing the first step. Now I need your help. The next goal is a woman named Misty who uses water type pokemon, you're an electric type which means your really gonna help against her pokemon. Will you help me?"

The picachu was silent for a moment before smiling and nodding, an affirmative.

"Great." Brice said before returning the picachu to its pokeball.

"Now, off to cerulean city, but first…" Brice entered a pokemart and bought a badge case, putting the boulderbadge in the first slot. He stared at it as he walked down the next route toward Cerulean.

"_My first badge, I admit, that battle was easier than I thought it was going to be, but I can't let that get me overconfident. I still have seven more battles to go before I can enter the pokemon league."_

Brice looked up from the badge case and slapped it shut before depositing it inside his coat. Ahead of him was a long road of trainers, caring for all sorts of different pokemon.

"Alright, looks like I'm about to get another step further in completing my quest." He said rushing forward toward the nearest trainer.


	3. Team Rocket's First Encounter

New Battles  
Chapter 3: Team Rocket's First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters involved except Brice

After his victory at the Pewter City gym, Brice was headed toward his next goal, Cerulean City. He was currently caught in a battle along route 3.

"Caterpie, use String shot!" A Bug Catcher called

"Pikachu, use thundershock." Brice said calmly

Brice's Pikachu charged up the static in its body and released it in a piercing blast of lightning power. It struck the Caterpie head on and knocked it out. The Bug Catcher growled angrily.

"Caterpie return, go Weedle!" he threw another pokeball releasing the small poison pin Pokémon.

Brice sighed "Is that all you have?"

"Shut up!" The trainer called "Weedle, Use poison sting!"

The Bug Catcher's Weedle lunged forward, the point on its head gleamed in the sunlight.

"Pikachu, dodge it then use Thundershock." Brice said

Pikachu dodged the attack with a leap to the left and fired another blast of electricity. Weedle took the attack in the side and rolled over, out cold.

"Aw…" The Bug Catcher collapsed to his knees as Brice returned Pikachu. "Here," He said throwing Brice a bag of coins.

"Thank you." Brice said as he bent to retrieve it. Emptying the bag into his wallet he left it at the Bug Catcher's feet and continued on.

Currently, Route 3 was packed with trainers, and that was the 6th battle Brice had been in. Pikachu was still going strong, but he knew it would need healing soon. Luckily there was a Pokémon Center at the end of the route, just before he entered Mt. Moon.

In the time he'd taken to try and traverse route 3 he'd caught a new Pokémon, a Jigglypuff. Not that it was going to be put on his team, but his goal was to catch every Pokémon, and that's what he was doing.

As he entered the Pokémon Center he noticed a group of men dressed in black were standing around the entrance to Mt. Moon. He decided to investigate this after he was done healing his Pokémon. He gave the pokeballs to nurse Joy and she healed them with the usual treatment. Brice took them back and headed outside to find the group of thugs was gone. He shrugged mentally before delving into Mt. Moon.

Once inside he released Pikachu.

"Ready?" he asked, it nodded

Brice lifted his foot to take a step when a sonic screech echoed through the cave. A Zubat darted down toward them

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Brice called

Pikachu charged itself up and fired a blast of lightning at the Zubat downing it, as it flapped its wings to get back in the air

"Alright, first Pokémon I'll catch in Mt. Moon." He said as he readied a pokeball

"Go!" A voice called, a pokeball appeared and captured the Zubat.

"Hey!" Brice shouted as the thrower appeared, a man in a black suit with a large red R on the chest.

"What's wrong kid? Upset that you got beat by a member of team rocket?" The guy asked grinning in self-admiration

"No, but you're about to be beat by me." Brice said "Pikachu"

It nodded.

"Heh, I'll put you in your place you little brat. Go, Zubat!" The Rocket released his newly captured Zubat. "Use Supersonic!"

The Zubat released a supersonic screech, echoing off the cave walls. Pikachu covered its ears and yelled out closing its eyes in pain.

"Pikachu!" Brice called

The Rocket laughed "Zubat, use Leech Life!" The Zubat darted forward

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Pikachu opened its eyes and saw a triple copy of Zubat flying toward it. It released the lightning blast, missing the attacking Zubat. It closed the distance quickly and bit into Pikachu, draining some of its health before zipping away.

"Again!" The Rocket called

Pikachu and the Zubat continued this process, Zubat darting in and draining away Pikachu's health, while Pikachu continued to miss Zubat. Brice was beginning to get desperate, when an idea struck.

"Pikachu! Use Thundershock on yourself!" Brice called as The Rocket's Zubat darted in again.

Pikachu began to charge up the lightning and when it was ready, released the attack, taking minimal damage and shocking the Zubat into unconsciousness.

The Rocket leapt back in surprise. "Curse you kid." He said before turning around and taking off, returning the Zubat as an afterthought. As he turned a hole in his coin purse dropped out some money which Brice took as payment for his win. Leaving the cave quickly and re-healing back at the Pokémon Center Brice approached the cave again, ready this time.

He stepped into the cave mouth and immediately was attacked by a Zubat again. He released Pikachu from its pokeball.

"Pikachu, use thundershock." Brice said calmly, Pikachu charged up its thundershock and released the attack, getting a direct hit on the charging Zubat.

It fell to the ground and Brice quickly threw a pokeball. The little ball absorbed the Zubat in a red light and shook on the ground three times before confirming the catch with a bell. Brice bent down to pick up the pokeball. As he touched it the ball disappeared in a white light. He nodded; the PC storage system was working. He stood up straight and began to make his way through Mt. Moon. He traveled through the cave system for almost an hour, fighting trainers and a million Zubats. He'd also captured a Paras, a Clefairy, a Geodude, and an Onix. As he made his way toward the end of the cave a group of men wearing black were standing near the exit, another figure was wearing a white shirt and brown slacks. He was leaning over two rocks protectively.

Brice rushed forward, his coat tail flapping behind him, on his way he released his Pikachu, ready to battle.

As the duo approached the scene they began to hear what was being said.

"Give us that fossil; we need it to resurrect a powerful Pokémon." One of the Rocket Grunts said.

"No! I found them so they're my fossils, go get your own!" the other man shouted.

Brice stopped behind the circle of Rocket Grunts. "Leave him alone!"

The group turned to this newcomer with the Pikachu. "Who are you?" One of the grunts asked

"I recognize him boss! He beat me after we entered Mt. Moon; he was upset that I stole a Zubat from him."

Brice nodded after seeing the Rocket's face.

"Step out of the way kid; this isn't any of your business." The Rocket told him

"I think it is." Brice said as he signaled to Pikachu.

The electric mouse ran forward and stood on its feet, ready to battle.

"So that's how it's gonna be eh? Fine then." The lead Rocket threw his pokeball and released a Rattata.

He nodded to the three men behind him and they each threw a pokeball revealing two more Rattatas and the Zubat.

"That's not fair…" Brice said as he saw it was four on one. "Go, Mankey!" Brice called and released the small monkey. It leapt up and down, anxious for a fight.

"I'll help you!" The other man called as he stood and released a Grimer.

Two Rockets turned to engage him, one Rattata and the Zubat.

The other two Rattatas glared at Mankey and Pikachu.

"Mankey, use low kick. Pikachu, Thundershock!" Brice called.

The two immediately leapt into action.

"Rattata, use quick attack!" The two Rockets called

The two small rodents charged forward and tackled Pikachu and Mankey. As they darted away Pikachu shocked one into submission. The other tripped over Mankey's leg. Mankey instinctively lifted its hand and brought it down in a Karate Chop, feinting the small rodent.

As Brice reveled in his victory he noticed the other man defeat the two remaining Rockets.

"Let's get out of here." One of the Rockets said before darting for the exit.

"You haven't seen the last of Team Rocket kid!" The leader called as he exited.

The man approached Brice and smiled. "Thank you for helping me, here, take one of these fossils, your choice."

Brice took the fossil that looked to be in a helix shape. From there he made his way through the rest of mount moon, catching a few more pokemon he didn't own. As he left the cave he smiled and took in a breath of fresh air.

"Now, onto Cerulean city." He said to himself with a grin.


	4. Cerulean Gym

New Battles  
Chapter 4: Cerulean Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters involved except Brice.

Brice walked out of the Pokemon Center and pulled his coat closer to his body. Since he exited Mt. Moon the weather had gotten continually colder. Today was no exception, the weather reports were saying the temperature could reach below freezing by mid-day.

"I'll have to be careful while I'm out training." Brice said to himself as he began to head West from the Pokemon Center.

He had found a large, open grassland that he'd been using as a training grounds since he'd exited Mt. Moon, it was full of different kinds of pokemon that provided good challenges to his Pikachu who was already showing signs of its training. It was the fastest pokemon Brice owned and its lightning attacks were beginning to show some power as it fried Spearows in one shot.

"We should be able to take on Misty after today's training." Brice said to Pikachu as he released it from its pokeball.

Pikachu yawned, stretching its small arms as far as it could.

"Ready?"

Pikachu nodded, Ash looked up to see a Spearow glaring at them from the grass.

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

Pikachu released a blast of lightning that stunned the Spearow, it's eyes were wide-open as it fell to the ground. Pikachu leapt into the air happily, Brice rubbed his head and looked around to see if there was anything else.

"Come on, let's see if there's something else today."

Brice led Pikachu around for a few hours, Pikachu battled ten Spearows and watched as Mankey took out seven Sandshrews. As the sun began to set Brice returned Pikachu to its pokeball and made his way back to the city.

"_We made some progress today, will it be enough to take on Misty though? I guess we'll find out tomorrow." _Brice disappeared into the pokemon center and went to his room falling asleep on the bed he was currently renting.

The next day he awoke to see the sun was shining brightly. The snow on the ground reflected the sun's rays, glaring back at people who looked at it. Brice got dressed and slipped out Pikachu's pokeball from his belt.

"Today's the day." He said.

He put Pikachu's pokeball back in its place as he made his way out to the telephones. He rang up Professor Oak.

"Ah, Brice, it's been a while."

"Hello Professor. I was wondering if you got the Sandshrew I caught a few days ago?"

"I did. Do you want it in your party?"

"Yes please." Brice said, holding up his Metapod's pokeball.

Professor Oak disappeared from the screen for a minute. He returned carrying a pokeball which he put in the teleporter stand. Brice put Metapod's pokeball on the stand and the two of them were hit with small amounts of lightning before switching places.

"Thanks Professor, how are the others doing?" Brice asked.

"They're doing just fine. Your two Nidorans are developing quite the relationship. Spearow if flying freely, Weedle and Paras nap a lot lately, though the cold probably has something to do with that. Jigglypuff is getting along with Clefairy. Zubat and Geodude are enjoying themselves in the caves."

"That sounds great." Brice replied with a smile.

"Where are you calling from by the way?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm in Cerulean City. I'm about to go take on Misty."

"Ah, good luck." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Thanks Professor. I'll call you later." Brice hung up the phone.

He left the Pokemon Center and entered the Cerulean Gym two minutes later. He fought his way through the three trainers before Misty. Pikachu was still going strong.

"Ready?" Brice asked as he approached the Water-type gym leader.

Pikachu nodded and Brice cleared his throat.

Misty had been taking care of a Goldeen in the pool when she looked up at him. "Are you here to challenge the gym?"

"I am." Brice replied.

"Alright." Misty stood up and pointed at two boxes on the edge of the pool, "Those are the starting positions."

Brice walked over to one and sent Pikachu onto the platforms that were built into the pool. Misty was standing across the pool from him and she released a Staryu.

"Who are you, so I know who I'm facing."

"I'm Brice, from Pallet Town."

"Alright Brice, the rules are as follows: We will use our whole party, you as the challenger are the only one allowed to switch pokemon. That ok?"

"That's fine." Brice said, slipping off his coat and putting it on the floor next to him.

"You can make the first move." Misty said.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Pikachu charged up its electricity and hit Staryu frying it instantly.

"Whoa! You're fast!" Misty said, wide-eyed as she returned her Staryu.

Her next pokemon was Starmie, a large gray-star shaped pokemon

"Thundershock again!" Brice called.

"Starmie! Use your agility!"

Starmie's image blurred as it darted forward.

Pikachu had the lightning blast already on its way. It his Starmie head on and feinted it.

"Starmie!" Misty shouted, returning it.

They walked over to the left of the pool and met each other midway.

"That was an impressive display Brice." She said, handing him the gym-badge.

Brice put it in its case and put the case back in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks. We trained hard, didn't we Pikachu?" He looked down at the yellow mouse pokemon who jumped slightly and smiled.

"Well, I wish you luck in your future battles." Misty said with a smile.

"Thanks." Brice returned Pikachu and left the Cerulean gym. He let out his Sandshrew, it looked up at him curiously as he knelt down to talk to it.

"Sandshrew?" he asked.

It nodded.

"Listen, I'm on a quest to collect all the pokemon in the world, and I need to beat the gym leader in Vermillion City to do that. He uses Electric-type Pokemon, and you're a ground type. Do you think you could help me?"

Sandshrew nodded vigorously.

"Thanks." Brice said with a smile before returning it.

He returned to the Pokemon Center and gathered his things. He re-stocked at the PokeMart and then set off for Vermillion City.


End file.
